opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Shiryu vs Amaru:The anger unleashed
The New Era pirates are resting on an island Keigo:I think we should go. Shiryu:Yeah.... *The New Era pirates start preparing to leave Suzuki:Guys....a ship is coming towards us. Keigo:Eh? *The ship arrives on the island *Amaru gets out of the ship Amaru:*shadowed eyes*I came here for revenge.... Keigo:*laughs*Are you serious?You want to attack us? Amaru:*dead serious face*Keigo....I dont have time for you.I will fight Shiryu. Keigo:A weakling like you fighting Shiryu? *Shiryu appears behind Keigo Shiryu:*smiles*Let him fight me. Keigo:*surprised*Why you want to fight him? Shiryu:*smiles*You will see. *Amaru gets off the ship Suzuki:*smiles*This guy sure is crazy.He came here to fight all of us alone. Amaru:*shadowed eyes*New Era pirates.....I WLL TAKE CARE OF ALL OF YOU!!GUYS COME OUT!! *A lot of strong pirates get off the ship All:YEAAAH!! Amaru:This will be between us Shiryu. Shiryu:*smiles*Guys.....*shadowed eyes*Kill the weak ones from his crew and leave the strong ones alive. New Era pirates:UNDERSTOOD!! *The New Era pirates and Long Arm pirates start fighting Amaru:*angry*I cant believe how you played with me. Shiryu:*smiles*You are still angry about that? Amaru:Shiryu....You arent a person..... Shiryu:*serious face*What do you mean? Amaru:*shadowed eyes*You are a curse the Buddha brought to the Earth.*calm voice*I will be sure to erase the curse. *Shiryu takes the lighter he keeps in his pocket Shiryu:*dead serious face*Lets see you try. *Amaru dashes at Shiryu Shiryu:Fire Make:Dragon!! *Shiryu swiftly moves his hand above the fire created by the lighter and creates a fire dragon Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Straight Blast!! *Amaru releases a wind blast from right hand *The wind blast destroys Shiryu's fire dragon Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Futae no Kiwami!! *Amaru tries to punch Shiryu,but Shiryu jumps dodges then jumps back Shiryu:*serious face*That technique already.I see...you are really serious about this. Amaru:You are wrong.....*dead serious face*I'm dead serious about this. Shiryu:*serious face*K then.... *Shiryu takes a small piece of ice Shiryu:Ice Make:Blade!! *Shiryu creates an ice blade coming from his right hand Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Air Wave!! *Amaru fastly moves his hands a lot of times and creates a wave of wind blasts *Shiryu fastly puts his hands on the ground Shiryu:Earth Make:Wall!! *Shiryu creates a wall in front of him *Amaru's wind wave easly destroys it *Shiryu dissapears and reappears near Amaru Shiryu:Ice Blade:War Dance!!(Shiryu fastly cuts his opponent a lot of times) *Amaru swiftly moves his hands and repells every attack of Shiryu Amaru:stomach is wide open. *Amaru tries to punch Shiryu in his stomach *Shiryu blocks with his left hand Amaru:You will lose that hand you idiot. Shiryu:Ice Make:Shield!! *Shiyu creates a shield of ice *Amaru's punch breaks it *Shiryu jumps back with his hand a bit damaged *Amaru dashes after Shiryu Amaru:Long Arm Karate:Futae no Kiwami:Gatling Punch!! *Amaru tries to punch Shiryu *Shiryu contiously jumps back and dodges every attack of Amaru *Amaru suddenly stops his moves and releases a huge wind blast *Shiryu moves a little and doges the wind blast,but that lets him wide open *Amaru tries to punch Shiryu Shiryu:Ice Make:Wall!! *Shiryu transforms the ice blade into a wall in front of him *Amaru's punch easly breaks the wall but Shiryu escapes Amaru:Tch.....like this we are getting nowhere. Shiryu:You are right..... *Shiryu takes a small piece of ice,puts it on the ground and puts his hands on it Shiryu:*smiles*Ice Make:Spiky Garden!! *A lot of ice spikes emerge from the ground *Amaru tries to run out of the spikes area but the spikes continue to emerges,covering the whole area in ice spikes Shiryu:I wonder if you will escape from this..... *There was a moment of silence *A huge explosion is suddenly created *Amaru emerges from the explosion and lifts himself in the air *Amaru is already badly injured Amaru:*pant*cant believe how close I was to death.I cant remember his garden techniques to be so powerfull.Damn it....he truly becomes more powerfull with every day.*pant* Shiryu:*smiles*Why are you in the air?Afraid to come down at me? Amaru:*angry*I dont care....I really dont care how I will defeat you...I JUST HAVE TO DO IT!! *Amaru puts his hands together *Amaru creates a small white energy ball Amaru:Long Arm Karate:White Danger!! *Amaru sends the small white ball at Shiryu Shiryu:*dead serious face*What the hell is that? *The small white ball explodes and creates a huge shockwave *The shockwave destroys the spiky garden of Shiryu and also destroys the entire area where Shiryu was Amaru:*dead serious face*I'm sure you are not dead.... *Shiryu emerges from some smoke with his left hand badly injured Shiryu:*angry*The way you fought with me really pissed me off.You keep a distance and attack me. Amaru:I told I dont care how I fight.The single thing that matters for me is that you will be dead after the fight. Shiryu:Amaru......You are not a hero of the world.*shadowed eyes*You are just scum. Amaru:*pissed off*WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?! Shiryu:*dead serious face*I am just person who will change the world. *Shiryu takes a piece of ice from the ground breaks it in more pieces Shiryu:Ice Make:Ice Blade!! *Shiryu recreates the ice blade on his right hand *Shiryu puts a small piece of ice on his back Shiryu:Ice Make:Wings!! *Shiryu creates 2 wings of ice on his back *Shiryu puts a small piece of ice on a pocket from his back *Shiryu starts flying Shiryu:*dead serious face*You better run now.You made me angry and that will be fatal for you. Amaru:I wont repeat myself... Shiryu:*dead serious face*Your choice. *Shiryu fastly flies towards Amaru *Amaru tries to deliver a straight punch to Shiryu's face *Shiryu dodges Shiryu:Ice Blade:Dragon's Flower!! *Shiryu tries to stab Amaru with his ice blade *Amaru catches Shiryu's blade with his left hand *A huge burst of ice erupts from the top of the blade that freezes Amaru's left hand *Amaru tries to punch Shiryu with his right hand *A tail of ice suddenly blocks Amaru's attack and Amaru's left hand is frozen as well *The tail comes from the back of Shiryu,the place he put the third piece of ice earlier *Amaru fastly flies on the ground Amaru:Damn...my arms are completly frozen. *Amaru tries to punch the ground with his frozen arms,so the ice on his arms would break *Shiryu stops him Shiryu:I wont do that in your place.You will lose your arms. Amaru:*surprised*Why...are you telling me this?Wont that bring you a huge advantage? Shiryu:*smiles*I have my own objectives. *Shiryu jumps back Amaru:is getting harder and harder for me.I already took a hell lot of damage and now my arms are frozen.But...it doesnt matter...even if I will die I will kill him. *Amaru dashes at Shiryu Shiryu:You really want to fight with your arms frozen....you truly are a special person. *Amaru releases a wind blast *Shiryu puts the ice wings in front of him *The wind blast destroys the wings but leaves Shiryu without damage *Shiryu dashes at Amaru Shiryu:Ice Blade:Dragon's Swirling Tail!! *Shiryu swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the from of a crescent *Amaru dodges in the last second Shiryu:Ice Blade:Dragon's Void Sever!! *Shiryu sends the ice crescent creates by Dragon's Swirling Tail after it's opponent like a guided missle *Amaru releases a wind blast that destroys the ice crescent Shiryu:Impressive.You can really fight with your arms frozen. Amaru:*pant*I dont need your compliments...*pant*. Shiryu:Ice Blade:Ice Dragon!! *Shiryu creates a huge ice dragon from the blade on his right arm *The ice dragon heads towards Amaru *Amaru dodges it *The dragon keeps chasing Amaru Amaru:this dragon is way too fast. *The dragon catches Amaru *The dragon eats him and transforms into a huge tower of ice with Amaru in the middle of it Shiryu:Is this really over,Amaru? *The ice tower created by the dragon is suddenly destroyed by a shockwave from inside Shiryu:As I though..... *Amaru emerges from the tower full of blood,but without any more ice on his arms Amaru:*pant*Finally....*pant*I can fight. Shiryu:Fight?You can barely move and you still want to fight me? Amaru:I told you when I will stop fighting.... Shiryu:I see.... *Shiryu takes a small piece of iron from his pocket and transfroms it into his past sword Amaru:moment I was waiting for. *Amaru dashes at Shiryu like he had nothing *Amaru tries to punch Shiryu with his left hand *Shiryu dodges and tries to cut Amaru with his sword *Amaru punches Shiryu's blade and breaks it,but gets cut on his right hand Amaru:*smiles*did it....I really did it...I dont know if I will be able to win this fight but at least I got his sword. *Shiryu jumps back Shiryu:*smiles*Why are you so happy? Amaru:*smiles*Isnt it obivious? Shiryu:Because of the sword?*laughs*You arent really smart. *Shiryu's sword breaks into pieces Amaru:*surprised*What? Shiryu:*smiles*It was just a copy from ice.You really think I will go fight like that with such a precious thing against you? Amaru:Damn it..... *Amaru dashes at Shiryu in rage *Shiryu tries to stab Amaru in his chest *Amaru grabs Shiryu's hand and stabs himself with the sword in his chest Amaru:I have to chance to punch him directly on his chest and kill him....even if it may cost my life. *Amaru tries to punch Shiryu in his chest but Shiryu's ice tail blocks him again,freezing his right arm Amaru:blocked me again..*sad face*failed....he is way too strong for me to handle. *Shiryu takes out his sword from Amaru's chest *Amaru looks at his chest and sees no wound Shiryu:*smiles*.... Amaru:*shocked*No...you wont dare... Shiryu:*smiles*I'm sorry. Amaru:*pissed off*DAMN YOU!!!LONG ARM KARATE:FUTAE NO KIWAMI:GATLING PUNCH!!! *Amaru desperatly starts punching in all directions,trying to hit Shiryu *After some minutes *Shiryu is badly injured *Amaru is bowing before him Shiryu:*smiles*Welcome to the New Era pirates crew,Amaru. Amaru:I'm gladly joining you. Shiryu:Guys...My fight is over how about yours? *The Long Arm pirates were all on the ground *The New Era pirates were barely injured Keigo:They werent powerfull enough to put a real fight. Shiryu:I'm glad you guys are ready.Let's go! *The New Era pirates leave the island with their eleventh member,Amaru Category:Blog posts